Loin, loin, partir loin d'ici!
by sharel
Summary: Lorsque Severus se réveille un matin au côté de Sirius, il n'a qu'une envie... partir très très loin...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** Loin, loin, partir loin d'ici!  
**Personnages/Pairing**: Severus/Sirius

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG-13.  
**Défi de tous les défis**: dans le cadre de la communauté LJ Hp100mots, tous les anciens défis étaient disponibles pour écrire des drabbles de 100 mots. Cette série en résulte… Après les deux premiers drabbles, on m'a demandé une fin moins triste ;) Chaque sous-titre se trouve donc être un des défis disponibles.

SS – SB – SS – SB – SS – SB

CAUCHEMAR

Lorsque Severus s'éveilla, il crut à un cauchemar. À ses côtés, un corps pâle et élancé, des épaules seyantes, des fesses rebondies, nues. Il se leva doucement, la main sur le mur qui tanguait, tâchant de ne pas éveiller l'homme qui dormait. Il tâtonna l'amas de vêtements noirs sur le sol pour trouver sa baguette, s'empara de ceux-ci et s'enfuit vers la salle de bain. En sécurité, il laissa l'air s'échapper enfin de ses poumons ; c'était fini, le whisky pur-feu! Puis, hésitant entre un _oubliette_ et la fuite, il s'habilla et transplana le plus loin possible de Square Grimmaurd.

EFFET SECONDAIRE

Sirius s'éveilla beaucoup plus tard ce matin-là. Le cerveau embrumé, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et prit une douche chaude. Ses souvenirs de la veille étaient flous. Il se souvenait vaguement avoir envoyer paître son meilleur ennemi lorsqu'il s'était présenté Square Grimmaurd. Mais le reste de la soirée était vraiment brumeux. Il y avait du whisky, beaucoup de whisky… Et Severus qui le caressait… À moins que ce ne soit lui? À ce souvenir, Sirius se pencha et vomit. Effet secondaire de l'alcool ou de cette nuit-là? Chose certaine, la nausée n'était pas prête de le quitter.

HABITUDE

Severus reprit rapidement ses habitudes, tentant d'oublier du mieux qu'il pouvait l'horrible sensation qui l'assaillait au souvenir de cette nuit-là. Il se levait à la même heure chaque matin, revêtait la même robe noire lavée et repassée par les Elfes de maison, se rendait dans la grande salle prendre son petit déjeuner non sans retirer quelques points au passage. Il se servait un café avec une demi-cuillère de sucre, une tranche de jambon et un œuf. Il saluait le professeur McGonagall et retournait dans les cachots donner ses cours. Il s'ancrait dans son quotidien comme un bateau à son port.

CHEMINÉE BOULOT DODO

Pendant des semaines, Severus tenta d'oublier l'événement. Chaque matin, il donnait consciencieusement ses cours, retirait régulièrement des points aux Gryffondors, surtout à ce grand imbécile de Potter avec ses noires mèches folles, ses yeux verts et son sourire arrogant! Après les cours de l'après-midi, il s'enfermait pour la soirée dans son laboratoire, se concentrant sur ses potions, seul baume dans sa morne vie. Il repoussait toujours l'heure d'aller dormir, fuyant ces moments d'inaction où ses pensées vagabondaient. Mais tard dans la nuit, lorsque le travail l'avait épuisé, il ne pouvait que s'allonger en espérant un sommeil rapide et sans rêve.

MÉPRIS

Sirius aussi regardait les semaines s'égrainer à Square Grimmaurd. Sauf que lui n'avait aucun boulot, aucun quotidien pour l'empêcher de penser. Chaque soir, allongé sur son lit, il cherchait désespérément le sommeil que l'inaction du jour faisait fuir. Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, il repensait au corps doux et ferme du Maître de potion détesté. Il se méprisait d'avoir laissé ses bas instincts prendre le dessus sous l'influence de l'alcool et probablement aussi sous celle de la beauté brute de l'homme en noir. Et lorsque le sommeil refusait toujours de venir, il se caressait en pensant à lui et s'endormait, paisible.

DÉTRAQUEURS

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Sirius s'éveilla essoufflé et des sueurs froides le long de l'échine. Les détraqueurs venaient une nouvelle fois d'envahir ses rêves, le ramenant au cauchemar de ces longues années. Il se sentait vide, seul… Une nouvelle fois, il se surprit à penser qu'il lui fallait quelque chose pour combler le vide de son existence. Il ne ressentait plus rien, son cœur était de glace, givré de tant d'années à se faire aspirer l'âme. Même Harry ne parvenait pas à ranimer l'étincelle de chaleur dont il avait besoin. Il était enfermé à Square Grimmaurd, effroyablement seul.

AURORS

Si seulement les aurors n'étaient pas à sa recherche… Il pourrait sortir, aller danser, s'oublier dans l'alcool et la luxure. Trouver un beau jeune homme qui lui ferait oublier, l'espace d'un moment, son effrayante solitude. Le dos glacé, il s'emmitoufla dans ses couvertures, ferma les yeux, grelottant, et s'imagina la tête posée sur une chaude poitrine, des bras puissants réchauffant ses épaules. Il commençait à se sentir mieux, quand le visage de Severus vint se superposer à ce corps rassurant. Il soupira… Décidément, il l'obsédait depuis cette fameuse nuit. Peut-être ne cherchait-il qu'à briser sa solitude, ou peut-être que non.

ÉQUILIBRE

Severus retrouvait enfin un certain équilibre dans sa vie et ses émotions. Après la colère, le déni et la frustration, la paix lui était revenue avec le temps. Il se pensait plus à cette nuit-là et aux conséquences sur son équilibre mental. Il ne cherchait plus à comprendre comment il avait pu se retrouver au lit avec son pire ennemi, ni pourquoi. Il avait délibérément occulté de sa mémoire cette expérience qui lui faisait horreur. Jusqu'à ce soir-là… Celui où Albus l'avait fait venir à son bureau pour lui confier une mission particulière : aller chercher Kreatur, l'Elfe de Sirius.

DUEL

- Vous ne pouvez pas me demander ça, Albus!

- Pourquoi pas? Il n'y a rien de bien compliqué à aller chercher et me ramener un Elfe de maison.

- Je refuse de remettre les pieds Square Grimmaurd.

- Mais pourquoi? Vous vous êtes encore disputé avec Sirius? Ce sont des enfantillages! J'ai besoin de cet Elfe et vous aller me le trouver!

- C'est hors de question! Demandez à quelqu'un d'autre; demandez à Hagrid.

- Il est déjà en mission à Londres pour moi. Je n'ai que vous sous la main et je dois absolument parler à cet Elfe.

CONTACT

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que sa mère se mit à hurler, Sirius sursauta. Qui donc pouvait se présenter chez lui à cette heure de la nuit? Quelqu'un qui, de toute évidence, devait être membre de l'Ordre. Il se leva précipitamment du fauteuil dans lequel il était écrasé et se précipita dans le hall d'entrée. En passant la porte, il rencontra une tête très dure qui faillit lui fracasser le crâne. Il tomba à la renverse, s'assommant de plus belle sur les dalles de marbre noir. Devant lui, Severus avait les yeux fermés, la main sur le front et soupirait.

ARROGANCE

- Toujours au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, Black!

- Parle pour toi! Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici? persifla Sirius, légèrement étourdi.

- Dumbledore m'envoie chercher la bestiole qui te sert d'Elfe de maison. Mais à voir la crasse qui règne dans cette maison, il doit être mort… Est-ce que sa tête est accrochée sur un mur?

- Arrête de crâner, Servilus, ou c'est ta tête que j'accroche au mur!

- Tu peux toujours essayer… Quand tu auras épousseté ta baguette de ses toiles d'araignées…

- T'étais pas si arrogant l'autre nuit quand…

Sirius ne finit jamais sa phrase.

DÉMONSTRATION

Un violent sortilège de répulsion avait cloué Sirius au mur opposé du salon.

- Si tu oses une seule fois insinuer… Tu ne te relèveras pas, Black!

- Je n'insinue rien, j'affirme!

- Eh bien, prépare-toi à mourir, seul, crasseux et médiocre, comme tu l'as toujours été…

- Severus, attends, laisse-moi juste te dire une dernière chose.

- Soit! Je ne peux t'empêcher de prononcer une dernière parole, mais dépêche-toi, ma baguette me démange depuis trop longtemps déjà.

- Tu es plus puissant que moi, Severus, tu n'as rien à me prouver. Mais je ne cesse de penser à toi…

PETITS BONHEURS

- … depuis cette nuit-là. Non, écoute-moi! Baisse ta baguette, ne me tue pas. Pas tant que je ne t'aurai pas dit ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Nous nous détestons depuis 20 ans. Je ne sais pas plus que toi ce qui nous a poussé dans ce lit l'autre nuit, mais je sais que, seul ici, je n'ai envie que d'une seule chose, toi!

- Tu délires, Black! La solitude t'a rendu fou ; à moins que ce soit la fréquentation de cet Elfe horrible qui parle tout seul.

- Je ne délire pas, j'ai juste envie de toi…

- Tais-toi, Black!

- Non je ne me tairai pas!

Sirius avançait imprudemment vers la baguette menaçante. Faisant fi du danger, il s'approcha de Severus, les yeux dans le regard noir.

- J'ignore si tu te sens aussi seul que moi, Severus. J'ignore ce qui t'a poussé à accepter mes avances, mais j'y pense sans cesse. J'ai besoin de toi!

- Fou, tu es fou…

- Tu es le seul bonheur qui est venu éclairer dans l'antre insondable de ma solitude…

- Ne m'approche pas…

Sirius n'écoutait pas, il s'approchait. Il posa sa main sur celle qui tenait la baguette.

CHOCOLAT

- Ne me touche pas…

La voix de Severus n'était plus qu'un pâle murmure. Sirius s'enhardit plutôt. Tenant fermement la main qui agrippait la baguette, il colla son corps contre celui du maître de potion, acculé au mur froid, tétanisé.

- J'ai envie de toi, Severus. Et à jeun cette fois, pour pouvoir te goûter, te respirer et me souvenir.

- Va-t-en, lâche-moi!

Mais Severus ne bougeait pas malgré ses véhémentes protestations. Le corps chaud de Sirius contre le sien lui rappelait la délicieuse sensation du chocolat qui fondait sur la langue. Et sa langue frémissait à l'envie d'y goûter…

PROPHÉTIE

Et il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps. Sirius s'empara de sa langue comme un griffon s'empare de sa proie. Severus voulut le repousser, mais il sentait son corps prendre feu. Dans un ultime effort, il frappa violemment Sirius au sternum qui s'effondra, le souffle coupé. Severus voulait s'enfuir loin, loin, très loin d'ici. Mais ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir.

- Si on m'avait prédit qu'un jour, je voudrais te tuer pour m'avoir refusé un baiser…

- Je ne t'ai rien refusé, tu as eu ton baiser. Donne-moi ton Elfe que je parte loin, très loin d'ici… de toi…


	2. Chapter 2

ACCIDENT

- Mais pourquoi? Tu le veux autant que moi, je le sais, je le sens… Cesse de résister, Severus. Tu voulais bien, cette fois-là…

- C'était… un accident! Tu as dû utiliser l'_impérium_ ou un philtre contre lequel je ne suis pas immunisé… Tu as triché, je le sais, parce que je sais que je te déteste depuis toujours!

- Jamais! Comment oses-tu? Je me sentais seul, et toi aussi, ce me semble? Tu ne peux pas me faire croire que tu n'as pas aimé… J'y étais! Je me souviens fort bien de tes soupirs… de ton plaisir…

- Tais-toi!

VAMPIRE

- Non, je ne me tairai pas! J'ai besoin de toi, Severus…

Et Sirius, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser distancer, reprit sa place contre le corps chaud et toujours inerte du professeur de potion, torturé entre ce désir de fuite et ce besoin viscéral de rester.

Severus ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir ce visage si proche, cette bouche qui venait de l'embrasser, ce regard brûlant. Ce faisant, il ne fit que décupler l'effet électrisant de la main de Sirius qui se glissait sous sa chemise pour caresser son torse glabre. À son tour, il tendit la main…

Il posa celle-ci sur le torse de Sirius pour le repousser, mais ce dernier s'agrippait à lui, tel un vampire sur sa proie, le visage enfoui dans son cou. Sirius embrassait goulûment la gorge soudainement offerte, tandis que Severus retenait son souffle sous l'emprise de ce suceur d'âme. Il y perdrait la sienne… Lorsqu'il s'empara de ses lèvres, il sut qu'il était damné!

Sirius l'entraîna vers sa chambre et Severus le suivit, résigné et avide de sensations nouvelles et délicieuses. Il se livra, corps et âme, à son tortionnaire. Cette nuit-là, il refusa de fuir; et il resta… pour lui.

PROMESSE

Lorsque l'aurore éclaira la chambre de sa lueur bleutée, Severus ouvrit les yeux. Où était-il donc? Il voulut se redresser et fut surprit par le poids qui le maintenait allongé. Sirius! Il était dans son lit, dans sa chambre… Ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble et il ne s'était pas enfuit… Se redressant lentement pour ne pas l'éveiller, il observa son visage d'ange endormi et le souvenir de la nuit lui fit monter le rouge aux joues.

- Je te promets, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, de ne plus jamais m'enfuir.

- Mais je l'espère bien, soupira Sirius en ouvrant les yeux.

EN CATIMINI

- Tu ne dormais pas? Sale menteur!

- Je n'ai pas pu, j'avais peur que tu t'enfuis en catimini, encore… Je n'aurais pas supporté de te perdre une nouvelle fois.

- Ça n'arrivera plus, j'ai compris…

- Compris?

- Que tu avais raison! Que j'avais besoin de toi…

Et Severus glissa sa main sous la couverture pour prendre les devants, pour la première fois. S'agrippant aux lèvres offertes, il fit succomber Sirius qui supplia bientôt de faire cesser le supplice. Mais la torture était l'arme préférée de Severus.

Ce matin brumeux fut le plus indécent de l'histoire de Square Grimmaurd.

FIN


End file.
